


Run it up the flag pole.

by Gge2016



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Eating Disorders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gge2016/pseuds/Gge2016
Summary: Just a sad one-shot with a happy ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is definitely a new thing for me, I'm not sure about this whole writing style (I don't think I pulled it off very well) but I hope everyone likes it!

 

**Pete's POV**

I knew he wasn't doing well, I read his blog post and that night I held my cell phone, thumb hovering over his contact, wanting to call him, tell him I love him and ask if he's really okay.

Because I know what it's like to hide behind smiles and laughes, but you're really dying inside... but I chickened out a threw the phone onto the couch.

.

.

.

.

.

I knew he was getting worse when I saw a picture of him weeks later, he no longer had the roundness to his cheeks and that bright light behind his eyes.

I wasn't used to seeing Patrick with deathly sharp cheekbones and a waist much smaller then it has ever been, even when he was a teenager.

He doesn't look like Patrick anymore. He's breaking and I'm not there to help him.

.

.

.

.

.

Its been two two years since the band went on hiatus and I haven't talked to him since. I assumed he needed his space, after telling us he needed a break and time to himself.

I'll admit, I was angry at him for a long time. I ignored his phone calls, didn't reply to his texts, and then one day he stopped.

After months he stopped trying to contact me. I was angry and didn't realize I pushed my best friend away, he needed me and I shut him out.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm going to fix this, one way or another. Brendon called me, said he's having dinner with Patrick and Dallon and he thinks I need to talk to Patrick.

Brendon says Patrick doesn't eat much, always making an excuse, brushing away everyone concern.

Typical Patrick, he puts everyone's happiness before his own. He always was too good for me, he'll always be such a great person.

.

.

.

.

.

The drive to the restaurant that I'm meeting them at is filled with painful silence, my heart pounding. What do I say to him?

How do I apologize for abandoning someone? Someone I love so much I'm afraid to tell him, afraid he won't feel the same way.

.

.

.

.

.

I walked into the resturant and saw Brendon waiving me over to a table in the back, I couldn't see Patrick clearly, only his newly styled redish-blond hair.

When I got close enough to see him my steps faltered.

He looks bad. Well I don't he could ever not be beautiful... But this, he looks like a skeleton.

Tragically and beautifully broken.

.

.

.

.

.

He looked up from his plate when I sat down across from him, I don't know what hurt more.

The look of pure sadness in his eyes or the fact the he didn't say anything to me just looked back down and continued to push his food around his plate.

"You need to eat that Patrick" Brendon's voice broke through the tense silence.

When he didn't reply Brendon nudged his shoulder softly and Patrick stopped moving his fork around his plate and lifted it to his mouth.

Giving Brendon a look that clearly said 'You can't say anything now' he ate everything on his plate and sat back in his chair.

.

.

.

.

.

"How've you been?" I asked him.

I realized how stupid that question was right as it left my mouth. Clearly he hasn't been doing it to well.

The only response I got was a muttered "fine" before he stood up and excused himself to the bathroom.

Brendon told me he's caught Patrick on his knees forcing his food up, that's not something I ever believed. Not until I saw him tonight.

.

.

.

.

.

So I followed Patrick to the bathroom, and quitely shut the door behind me, praying he doesn't hear me.

My heart dropped to my stomach when I head an awful wrenching and coughing followed by the strong smell of vomit.

I stepped forward to go confront him when I heard a broken sob come from the stall he was in.

I froze, I wasn't aware I was crying until I felt a warm tear fall down my cheek. I put a hand over my mouth to stifle my own sobs.

I caused this, I drove Patrick away, left him alone to fight his demons, which ended up winning. He didn't have anyone to go to, Elise left him and I did nothing.

I knew his world was crumbling but I stood by and watched, struggling to build up my own.

Only now I realize Patrick it my world, I always knew there was that one piece missing and its him. He's the reason I couldn't make anything work in my past relationships.

Because all I pictured was shaggy ginger hair and blue-green eyes. Pale skin and sassy remarks. Attitude and an angelic voice.

Patrick Stump is all I've ever wanted in life.

.

.

.

.

.

When he stepped out of the bathroom stall he went to the sink, glancing up his eyes zero'd in on mine. I couldn't catch every emoting that flashed across his eyes but the main one was Panic. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Please don't leave." He choked out, splashing water on his face and rinsing his mouth out frantically.

When he looked at me the tears shining in his eyes were enough my make a fresh round fall from mine. 

"Never." I replied walking over to him and pulling him into a hug. I held him tight and didn't plan on letting go anytime soon. 

"It's gonna be okay, you're going to be alright. I love you Patrick. Oh god I love you so much." I said through my tears moving a hand to the back of his head and holding him closer. 

"You mean that?" He whispered, sniffing against my chest. We're both still clammy and don't want to let go of each other. 

"Yeah, yeah I mean it. I love you." I whispered running a hand through his hair. 

"I love you more than I have anyone else, I have for a long time." I said as he pulled back, I kept my hands firmly around his waist, keeping him close.

"I love you too." He said pulling me into another hug.

"I would kiss you... But uh... That's kinda gross." He whispered after a few minutes. 

I smiled sadly after I realized what he was talking about and kissed the top of his head. 

"There's plenty of time for that later. I'm just glad you're here, glad you're letting me back into your life." I replied softly. 

"I was a dick. I thought... I thought you were mad at me, and wanted to get away from me. I never-I'm so sorry I didn't answer." I said taking a deep shaky breath.

"It's okay, you're here now, you're really here." Patrick said stepping back and grabbing my hand. 

"Yeah, I'm here." I breathed pulling his hand up to my mouth and kissing it. He bit his lip and smiled lightly at me.

.

.

.

.

.

After that night I moved in with Patrick, we both agreed that it would be better for him if he wasn't alone. 

.

.

.

.

.

A couple months passed and Patrick was better then ever, he has this shine in his eyes he didn't have at the restaurant. 

He still has his bad days, where he takes a little longer then normal to eat and he stares in the mirror with a blank face but those days are far and few between. 

The good days outweigh the bad days, and life is better then it's ever been in a long time. 

.

.

.

.

.

Fall Out Boy is back and better then ever, Patrick opened up to the public about his struggles a couple months ago and he has receved noting but support.

He's helping more and more people, raising awareness about eating disorders and helping so many people recover.

I don't think I'll ever be able to tell him enough how important he is to me, and everyone else. 

.

.

.

.

.

Its been almost two years since the night at the restaurant and Patrick had a relapse a few months ago but he asked for help this time. 

Recover was rocky, we had our fair share of fights, most of them ending in tears but it's getting better. 

.

.

.

.

.

Its been a couple months and Patrick's doing great, We're playing a show tonight, the first concert since we released AB/AP and we're about to go onstage. 

"You look hot babe." I whispered to him right before we walk on stage. 

He laughed and flipped me off, walking on stage to the mic stand. I couldn't resist. I walked over to him and kissed him sloppily on the cheek, talking in the way his cheeks flushed a little darker then normal. 

The crowd screamed a slightly louder and that was all it took at keep a smile on my face all night long.

Well, that and the man singing his heart out a few feet away from me. 

.

.

.

.

.

This is what it's supposed to feel like to love someone, my day is made perfect when I make Patrick smile or laugh at one of my tacky pick up lines. 

I never knew what love felt like before Patrick... I don't know why I waited so long to tell him. 

.

.

.

.

.

Tonight was the most amazing nights of my life because after the last concert of Wintour, I took Patrick to the most expensive restaurant in Chicago, bought the most expensive campaign they had and proposed to him. 

The "Do you even have to ask? Of course I'll marry you!" In reply was perfect. In every way, Patrick is perfect.

That night we went home and the huge smile that has been perminitly etched on his face makes my heart skip a beat every time I look at him. 

.

.

.

.

.

He's happier then ever and that thought makes my head spin, this man loves me just as much as I love him. 

.

.

.

.

.

The rings on our fingers a few months later are constant reminded that he's mine, and I'm his. I get to spend the rest of my life loving him, talking care of him, kissing him, and I couldn't be happier.

.

.

.

.

.

I look over at Patrick who's laying beside me in our bed grinning lazily at me. 

The "I love you" that falls from his lips still makes my heart beat a little quicker, even after all these years. 

I realized right then that I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life, because I have Patrick right beside me. 

That's all I've ever wanted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think about this? I was really hesitant to post it... I might take it down but I'm not sure...?


End file.
